Eremika Week
by JasonVUK
Summary: <html><head></head>The seven days of Eremika Week. A time for Eren and Mikasa to come together under different scenarios</html>
1. Makeup

My first SNK/AoT fanfiction EVER! So apologies if it isn't very good :c

* * *

><p>Eremika Week: Make-Up<p>

She never thought she was what people would call 'beautiful', or 'pretty' or anything along those lines, in her eyes she was average and in truth she didn't care what they thought, only what those closest to her, namely Eren and Armin thought.

Mikasa checked her appearence for a moment longer in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and headed back to the girl's bedroom and saw Historia, Sasha and the recently returned Ymir talking amongst one another, or rather Historia and Sasha talking with Ymir simply listening besides them.

Ignoring them Mikasa walked to her bunk, removed her jacket, boots and pants then was about to get herself into her bunk before a voice called to her.

"Hey Mikasa." Sasha called to her.

Mikasa turned her head to look at Sasha with a raised brow indicating she was listening.

"You ready for the big dance?" the brunette asked.

The big dance, Mikasa had almost forgotten, with the few recent successes of the survery corps against the Titans, apparently there was a need to celebrate and a large ball was being put on for everyone in the military. At first Mikasa hadn't thought about going, having earlier expressed to Eren her lack of interest, he had shrugged and agreed with her.

"I'm not going." she replied.

Historia and Sasha gasped in shock.

"But you've got to go!" Historia cried.

"I do?" Mikasa asked with disinterest.

"Would you go if Eren went?" Ymir asked.

Mikasa stared at Ymir as her eyes glazed over. To go to the ball it was mandatory for the men to wear a suit and the women to wear a dress, both of which were being supplied by the military leaders, and now Mikasa was picturing Eren in a suit, so prim, so handsome, it was easy for her to admit he would look amazing. But Eren wouldn't ask her, she knew that.

"Eren wouldn't go, he said he wouldn't." Mikasa informed Ymir, "Besides he'd never ask me."

Sasha and Historia smirk to one another then look at Mikasa with a predatory gaze. "I bet he would after we give you a little, sprucing up." Historia said confidently.

Within the hour they had finished, Mikasa had bright red lips, a slightly paler skin tone, and eye liner, while her hair was given a new style

"Go, go, go check yourself out you look amazing!" Sasha told her and pushed her towards the door, "go look in the bathroom!" she ordered.

Still rather unsure Mikasa walked back to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror, then turned her head from one side to the other. Personally? She didn't like it, but the girls had told her if she asked Eren while wearing the makeup she'd be gauranteed at least a 'maybe'.

She turned to leave but paused when she saw Eren open the door and jump, obviously surprised at seeing her, then he took notice of her face, she could tell by the curious look on his face.

"What're you wearing?" he asked in shock

"Makeup." she answered suddenly feeling very timid and self conscious.

Eren looked her dead in the eye, his expression becoming neutral. "You look stupid." Mikasa felt her heart shatter and opened her mouth to reply, that was until Eren walked in further and clsoed the door behind him. "Come here." he said grabbing the cloth in the sink and pressed it against her face cleaning it of makeup. "You look better without it."

Mikasa was silent as he cleaned her, her heart feeling warmer at the compliment, when he finished he smiled at her reflection with a one sided grin.

"That's better." he said simply.

Mikasa nodded in reply, "Thank you." she said almost inaudibly.

She looked at his reflection as saw his face become flustered while he chewed his lip, he was mentally debating something, but what?

"Mikasa?" he asked as he gathered his bravery. "Would you go to the ball with me?" he asked sheepishly with a small but genuine shy smile.

Mikasa turned around to face him as he faced her, she leaned forward quickly and pressed her lips to his before pulling back moments later seeing a heavily flustered speechless Eren. "I would."

* * *

><p>I hope I did good. Again apologies if I didn't<p> 


	2. Hardcore

Eremika Week: Hardcore

Didn't really know what to do for this one, so I just went with the obvious crude thing. Enjoy.

Eremika Week Day 2 - Hardcore.

—

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Jean screamed and sat up in his bunk inadvertently smacking his head on the bunk above him. "FFFF … ow."

Connie likewise was wide awake, infact EVERYONE was wide awake.

"Wwwwhhhhy won't they SSTTTOOOOP!" Connie cried while Armin looked out the window and frowned.

The whole earth shook violently as loud inhumans roars echoed across the night sky.

"They are being very loud." he commented sadly.

"They're doing it on purpose! _HE'S_ DOING IT ON PURPOSE! JUST TO SPITE ME!" Jean cried angrily as he got out of his bunk and ran to the window. "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Haven't those two stopped yet?" Levi asked a hint of anger in his usual monotone voice.

"He got his fourth wind after she got her second." Armin explained.

Suddenly the door burst open as the girls, Historia, Sasha and Ymir strode in irritably.

"They haven't stopped yet?" Sasha asked.

"What does it sound like?" Levi asked just as two roars intertwined with one another.

Armin then took notice of one thing. "Where's Hanji?"

"Do you _have_ to ask?" Ymir said irritably.

—-

The feeling was amazing, _beyond _amazing, nothing could truly compare to the feeling.

Mikasa raised her Titan body up once more before slamming herself back down upon Eren's hard Titan cock causing them both to cry out in feral passion. How had she become a Titan? She didn't know and at this moment really didn't care. Below her Eren's Titan reached up and gripped her nippleless breasts and kneaded lovingly with his fingers causing a sweet yet deep sigh to escape Mikasa's lips.

Mikasa raised herself up once more only for Eren to sit up quickly and push her onto her back, she stared up into his eyes with shock as he looked down at her with lust and sexual hunger.

Eren grabbed her legs then lifted them into the air. He pulled his slick cock back out of Mikasa until only the head was left inside her causing Mikasa to bite her lip and whimper to which Eren growled in approval and thrusting himself all the way back inside her causing Mikasa to unleash a loud Titanic cry of pleasure.

Meanwhile watching on with her pants on the floor and fingers thrusting rapidly in and out of her crotch, Hanji was enjoying her _research _into Titan breeding, and making sure to take in every, little, detail.

—

Hope it was okay.


	3. Soul Mate

Hello everyone.

Here is my third story for Eremika week. I hope it's better than the last, I didn't really like that one all that much, it was so rushed :c, but other people enjoyed it so –shrugs- that's what counts ^_^

So here we go:

Eremika Week Day 3: Soul mates

* * *

><p>He could see nothing, all he could hear was the sound of heavy breathing, his own breathing, darkness turned to light he looked up as saw the city overrun with Titans, rearing back his head Eren unleashed a deep roar of anger and charged into battle.<p>

He would kill them, everyone one of them, with ruthless vengeance, vengeance for what they did to his home, vengeance for the friends he had lost but most of all vengeance for his mother.

Eren wrapped his large powerful hand around the back of a Ten-Meter class Titan before slamming it down straight into the ground turning the entirety of it' head into pulp, killing it instantly. He felt something clamp down onto his shoulder, his head spun around instantly and saw a small four-meter trying to take a chunk out of him. Eren only growled in fury, reached back with his left hand and encompassed the beast's whole head in his hand before crushing it.

He stood up to his full height and roared once more, the whole area filled with smoke from melting Titans, he heard a deep feminine bellow to his side, turning his saw Annie in her Titan form staring him down with a smirk on her lips, behind her further back was Reiner; the Armoured Titan.

They were mocking him, with their eyes, their expressions, he could tell, they were making _fun_ of him. Eren's eyes narrowed in rage then charged towards Annie while howling with bloodlust.

Annie raised her arms and hardened them with her crystal covering to block Eren's attack. Eren lashed out, his fist shattering the crystal, destroying her defences and slammed his fist hard into the traitor's face send her hurtling through the air, Eren grabbed her feet before she got too far and slammed her into the ground without breaking stride as he stormed his way towards Reiner, dragging Annie along with him.

Reiner charged at him like he had done when he destroyed the gates at Shiganshina, one in range Eren spun around in a circle, took hold of Annie's ankles and used her to club Reiner in the side, causing Annie to sheer in half at the waist and Reiner to be sent flying through the air only to crash land hard and skid across the ground his armoured flesh tearing from the bone.

Eren dropped Annie's legs to the ground and stomped over towards her upper half as she tried to crawl away, he wouldn't let her, not after what she'd done, reaching down he grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back, the last thing she would see would be Eren's foot crashing down upon her head, not once, not twice but three times. Annie was dead, but Eren wouldn't stop as he stamped her head leaving only a bloody stump and only stopped once he was satisfied she was well and truly dead.

He stopped and saw Reiner slowly rising to his feet, Eren pick up Annie's torso while it still had shape and threw it at the unexpected Titan, making him fall back to the ground. Eren didn't wait and charged up to the Armoured Titan reaching him just as he got back onto his knees, Eren grabbed the back on his neck and forced Reiner's Titan head through the nearest then pushed him through the conjoined buildings as her charged down the street.

Reiner flailed, tried to slow Eren tried to stop him, but ultimately failed the young shifter's rage held no bounds and was unleashed in a homicidal fit of fury.

Once at the end of the road Eren lifted Reiner into the air and slammed him down onto the ground before straddling his waist and wrapped his hands around the Titan's throat and squeezed. Reiner retaliated by punching Eren in the face which only seemed to further Eren's rage and squeeze harder, another punch followed by another, Reiner thrust his fist one more only for Eren to open his mouth widely and chomp down upon Reiner's wrist biting through the armoured flesh and tear the hand from the wrist the spit the hand into Reiner's face causing him to flinch. Eren pressed harder around the neck then suddenly felt it give, the armour shattered like glass, the muscles of the neck became crushed rapidly under Eren's grasp and then Eren could feel the traitor himself inside the Titan's throat, howling like a banshee directly into the Titan's face, Eren crushed the monster's throat and crushed Reiner in the process.

Eren panted slowly then rose to his feet and roared to the sky in victory, the Titans were gone, his enemies were pulp, but still he felt his insatiable rage flow through him.

"EREN!" came a girl's voice. Eren spun around and saw her standing on the nearest building the slight breeze blowing her beautiful hair and red scarf. "That's enough Eren, we've won, you've done it, let's go home." Mikasa said softly.

Eren felt himself calm and tried to respond to Mikasa, but something happened, something he didn't do, the Titan, the beast surrounding his human body lashed out gripping Mikasa tightly in its grasp.

"EREN NO!" Mikasa cried out struggling.

'_No! No no no, let her go!' _Eren thought loudly, trying to stop the monster.

The Rogue Titan opened its large mouth and brought Mikasa up higher and higher.

"EREN PLEASE STOP!" she screamed before the Titan bit down on her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eren sat up suddenly in his bunk bed, panting heavily with sweat covering his body and dripping from his forehead. Eren's face was an expression of pure horror, his eyes wide open staring at nothing, his mouth hanging open as he panted all the while his whole body trembled with fear and adrenaline.

"Shut up Eren." Jean grumbled in his sleep before rolling over.

Eren looked around, it was just a dream, all just a dream, just a terrible, terrible dream, apart from the _not _eating Mikasa parts, but regardless he felt sick, he got up unsteadily and made his way outside into the cold autumn air and ran to the nearest tree and threw up along its trunk.

* * *

><p>At about the time Eren awoke so did Mikasa, her own nightmare had been terrible, Eren had gone on a rampage destroying everything and everyone in his path and she, she had to put him down, she was the only one who could.<p>

She heard a door outside the girl's room open the shut then the front door open and slam shut loudly, she knew who it was without looking. "Eren." She could almost feel the pain he was in, not bothering to change out of her pyjamas, Mikasa got up and followed Eren outside.

"Eren." She said softly as she approached the boy as he upheaved his dinner.

"Don't! Don't come any clos …" Eren tried to tell her before throwing up once more.

Mikasa frowned sadly and moved closer regardless of what he tried to say, she placed her hand on his back and rubbed gently. Eventually the young boy stopped and took in a shaky breath. "Are you feeling any better?" Mikasa asked.

"No, no I'm not." Eren replied, he circled the area of his mouth with his tongue then spat the last chunks onto the ground.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mikasa asked softly, she felt Eren go stiff under her hand. "Please?"

Eren closed his eyes tightly trying to fight back the tears, he tried but failed as he choked out a sob, he felt Mikasa shift behind him and wrap her strong arms around him.

"Eren, it's okay, I'm here." She whispered softly.

Eren spun around in her arms and hugged her tightly while burying his face into her shoulder and wept. "But you weren't." he said, his voice partially muffled by her pyjama top.

"Oh?" she asked gently while stroking his back.

Eren pulled away from her a little so he could look her in the eye, Mikasa saw the pain he held, the horror he had seen, what could have happened?

"I killed you." He whimpered and shocked her. "I was a Titan and I killed you, I ate you, I – I ate ..." Eren broke down into tears once more and pressed his face into her shoulder.

Mikasa held Eren caringly. "It's alright Eren, you would never do that, I have faith in you, I _know_ you."

"I tried to kill you once, maybe I'll lose control again." He replied back in between sobs.

"No, no you won't." Mikasa replied confidently. "I had a nightmare too, you had lost control and I, I killed you." She told him softly then pushed him back just enough to look at his puffy red eyes, "But it's just a nightmare Eren, they aren't real, I'll _never _kill you because you will _never _lose control." She told him as her own tears ran down her face. "If there is one thing in this world I believe in, it's you Eren, only you."

Eren couldn't speak, couldn't even think of a reply to her words, she was so confidant in him, so much faith in him, how? He wasn't humanities greatest hope like everyone believed, he never saw himself as that, if anyone was their greatest hope it was her, not him, and yet she still believed in him. Why?

Mikasa said nothing and leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips to his, Eren gasped his eyes widening once more in shock, Mikasa held him firmly against her lips and slowly Eren closed his eyes and kissed back.

He realised then why, why she did what she did, she loved him, wholly and purely, and he loved her, saying it now it seemed so obvious. They were in love, perhaps they always had been, but he was sure they always would be.


	4. Crossover

This one is gunna be just some fun. :D I'm gunna enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Just something I've had in my head for a while and I thought it was kinda, funny? Maybe, interesting may be a better word.

Hope everyone enjoys!

**NOTE**! With the recent spoilers of chapter 62 I am going to be adding a few things so people who don't care about spoilers can keep reading I personally don't mind spoilers as I'm following the anime more than the manga ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Eremika Week Day 4: Crossover<strong>

The world is a cruel place, but it can be all so beautiful, the beautiful white clouds silently puttering across the vast open sky without a care, the lush grass and the tall trees, the twittering birds and the a prancing deer.

But the world was not beautiful now, it was quiet, still, the calm before the storm, even above in the distance she could see the flashes of lightning against a blackening sky.

Mikasa stood upon Wall Rose, it had been several months since the Survey Corp had recaptured Trost, eliminated the Titans, with the help of Eren and his knights, and had started rebuilding. But now, as the dark sky grew ever closer the final battle would commence she watched as the others prepared, the newly designed double barrelled cannons, designed and built from ancient Titan technology, were readied and primed lined up against the tops of the wall aiming towards what would be the battle ground.

The ancient Titans: A society of highly evolved, intelligent, sophisticated Titans, far different from the beasts that had been at war with the humans for over a hundred years. Humanity had learned, primarily from the Knights, that the Ancient Titans had been at war with one another for nearly a thousand years, their war only spilling into the world of man only a hundred or so years ago when the degenerate Titans mankind now new had overwhelmed those that would protect them, now it seemed only the Knights remained.

"Everything is ready." A voice told her from the side.

Mikasa turned and there standing before her dressed in Survey Corp uniform was Jack. Jack had been one of the view members of the 104th that wasn't exemplary, but no one had guessed that when it came to him, there was _more than meet the eye_. Jack was a Titan Shifter, or perhaps a more accurate term would've been Human Shifter, Jack was Titan first, human second, Leader of Eren's knights and the one who told Eren of his destiny.

"Where is Eren?" she asked without turning her eyes from the horizon.

"Prime is with commander Erwin, Captain Levi, Corporal Arlert and commander Pixis, going over the battle plan, he had told us knights earlier so we could further prepare." He replied in a respectful tone.

Mikasa leaned her head back as she looked up to the sky, she closed her eyes and took in a deep calming breath, before sighing.

"How long now?" she dared to ask.

"Swoop just reported in, they're not far now, maybe thirty minutes tops. There's a lot of them, the Beast Titan was also spotted." Jack replied.

"Reiner and Bertolt?" she asked.

"There was no sign of the Colossal Titan, but we did see Reiner." He informed her, there was a brief silence between the two before Jack spoke once more. "The likelihood is that they'll try and sneak Bertolt close and use him to damage the wall again and destroy the cannons."

"Agreed." Mikasa replied, she turned around to look at the city of Trost, she could see scaffolding on buildings where reconstructions were still taking place, but overall Trost was a liveable environment once again. "Will this be the end?" she asked.

"For us or them?" Jack queried.

"Us." She asked.

"Only Eren can truly answer that, but I think we can do it." He replied honestly.

The heard the sound of 3D manoeuvring gear to their side, turning their attention to the wall they watched as a figure flew up onto the wall and landed in front of them. Jack immediately used his right hand to hit his left shoulder then his right before dropping to one knee and punching the ground in salute.

"Prime."

Eren Yeager had changed so much from the time of his first transformation, it seemed so long ago but in truth had been just under a year ago, physically Eren didn't look all that different, but his eyes, his eyes told a whole other story; the old hot tempered, impulsive and hard headed Eren had faded until there was little left of him, what replaced him was this new Eren; calm, collected, level headed (most of the time). He was still as passionate as he was before, but his passion had shifted, he no longer wanted to destroy the Titans as a whole, his passion had changed to that of defending him friend and his family, to defending humanity and perhaps to save two races that were nearing the brink of extinction.

"Stand up Jack, there's no need for that." Eren told him calmly and watched as his right hand man rose to his feet. "The other knights are with Armin and the others, join them." He instructed.

Jack nodded his head and jumped over the walls and used his gear to return to his comrades.

"How does everything look?" Eren asked as he turned his attention to Mikasa.

"It's quiet, it's far too quiet." She replied and looked back to the horizon, she looked up back to the sky just above the horizon. "There's a storm coming our way."

Eren looked at the storm, he quickly calculated its position along with where Swoop/Sam had told them Titan army was, and suddenly it all became so obvious.

"They're going to use the storm as cover." He announced. Mikasa glanced at him then to the dark clouds. "Judging from the colour of the clouds, and the lightning flashes we can see, it's going to be a heavy storm, visibility will be limited so we'll need to pull out the spot lights." Eren explained.

"Jack said they'll probably send Bertolt in ahead of them let him damage us before we can fight back." She commented.

Eren thought it over for a moment before nodding in agreement. "It's a sound plan, and the storm will only aid him in getting to us before he can be located." Eren looked back towards the city. "Half an hour, tops."

Mikasa turned her body partially towards Eren as she looked right at him. "Is this the end?" she asked, repeating the question she had asked Jack.

Eren turned towards and looked her straight in the eye. "No Mikasa, it is simply a closing chapter, no matter what happens today, tomorrow will be the start of something new."

"Then let us hope, tomorrow will be a chapter written by us." She said and turned back to look at the horizon.

"It will be." Eren replied confidently. "This time, we know our enemy, we know how to counter, they may have the numbers, but we have something greater."

"You and the Knights." Mikasa said as if confidant that would be the difference.

"No." he began and looked to her. "On this day, it will not be simply the Knights and I that win us this battle." He walked closer as he spoke then placed his left hand in hers "It'll be all of us, fighting together as one, the thing we have that they don't … is spirit: the inner strength that will keep us going till our final breath, we have the will to win, the determination, on this day we are all family and together we will triumph."

Mikasa gasped at Eren's words, staring at him in shock, the strength with which he had spoken had been unlike anything she had heard before, his eyes seemed to blaze with confidence and she knew, just by looking at Eren, she knew they would succeed. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

Eren smiled warmly at her lifting his hand to her face, cupping her cheek in his palm and brushed the tear away with his thumb. "Go rest, I'll stand watch."

Mikasa nodded mutely, a small yet beautiful smile rose upon her face, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and felt him kiss back. They stood there atop Wall Rose in sweet embrace the whole world and the coming battle were all gone, they had one another they were each other's world, each other's strength, that was all they truly needed.

Eren broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "Go, rest." He lifted his head and smiled at her, her eyes still closed. "Don't make me make it an order." He joked with a smile.

"You don't command me." She replied in good humour as she opened her eyes and smiled to her love, without another word she turned and left for the barracks.

Eren looked over the city once more watching as Mikasa disappeared from sight.

'_Grimlock, a storm is approaching, could you bring the spot lights and mount them on the walls?' _Eren asked telekinetically.

'_At once Prime.' _Jack/Grimlock replied. _'I would suggest resting Prime, a lot is about to happen.' _

'_I will, thank you my friend, for everything.'_

* * *

><p>Mikasa moaned with pleasure as warm water fell onto her tired muscles, she leaned back and let the spray go over her head, over her face, down her neck then finally pour onto her breasts. She inhaled then released one more pleasure sigh. She knew this could be the last shower she ever took and she was going to enjoy it.<p>

She repositioned her head under the torrent of water and ran her fingers through her hair letting the water soak through her locks. She felt the water cascade down her face refreshing her dry skin, warming her cold cheeks and nose. She was at peace, at peace with her body, her heart, her mind and soul, everything around her was comfortingly quiet and tranquil, silence only broken by the sound of the water.

A thought crossed her mind. Would she have time? Just this once? She knew the others girls did it, she'd even heard Historia and Ymir doing it to one another. She may never get another chance.

'_Now's as good a time as any.' _She thought to herself. That decided she raised her left hand upwards towards her breast and her right lowered to her nether region.

"Hey." Someone whispered into her ear.

Mikasa spun around in surprise and punched whomever was behind her, only to notice a moment too late that it was Eren, Eren just smirked and caught her fist in his hand.

"Eren, what're you doing?" she asked in shock.

Eren released her hand and smiled warmly at her. "Right now?" he asked and let his eyes travel over her body. "Enjoying the view."

It took Mikasa moment to take in what had just happened, Eren had somehow snuck in through a locked door, entered, possibly relocked the door, and was now with her in the shower, naked. Mikasa now let her eyes travel over Eren's body and her face lit up in a deep blush.

Okay so maybe she was wrong before, he had _definitely _changed physically.

She was broken from her thoughts as she felt Eren wrap his arms around her waist and pull her to him.

"Eren …?" she tried to question his actions but was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers, she melted into his arms and wrapped hers around the back of his neck and closed her eyes, soon she felt his tongue gently brushing against her lips to which she allowed access and opened her mouth and let their tongue dance with one another.

Mikasa felt Eren's left hand move from her waist and slide down while gently caressing her flesh before reaching down and grasping her ass cheek and giving it a tender squeeze, Mikasa pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and looked deeply into Eren's eyes.

"Here?" she asked

"Here."

* * *

><p>By time Mikasa and Eren left the showers, refreshed and completely satisfied a good twenty minutes later, they could already hear the pouring rain outside, once out of the building they could see the heavy droplets literally bouncing off the ground.<p>

"Where the heck have you two been?" came a voice from the side, they both turned to see Armin running up to them soaking wet.

"We've been preoccupied." Eren answered trying his best to keep his face straight while Mikasa's cheeks turned a slight red shade.

Armin looked between them curiously, then it clicked in his mind and he grimaced. "Oh, I _really _didn't want to know." He whined and rubbed his head.

"You asked." Mikasa stated pointedly. "So where have you been?"

Armin went quiet, for moment unsure of how to respond. "I've ugh, just …"

"Annie?" Eren asked to which his blonde headed friend simply nodded. "I understand Armin."

The ground shook under them and all their heads turned towards the entrance, immediately they breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the familiar fifty meter class Titan holding up a piece of machinery in each hand and placed them along the walls in line with other similar pieces, unseen from their position Survey Corps soldiers attacked the spot lights to the walls, will the lanterns inside the large devices and shone the powerful lights towards the soon to be battle zone.

"Where are the other Knights?" Mikasa asked.

"They'll be positioned on the walls for when the Colossal Titan makes his appearance." Armin told her.

"And if he doesn't?" she asked.

"He will." Eren answered and glared towards the walls. "The Colossal Titan is nearly useless at manoeuvring, they'll use him as first strike and hope he can get away somehow before he's killed."

A silence descended over the trio before Eren spoke up once more.

"We best get into position, Mikasa you're by me, Armin you know you're position." Eren spoke up instructing them what to do.

"I know, near the cannons." Armin replied.

The three friends darted off towards the wall with their 3D manoeuvring gear and landed upon Wall Rose within minutes.

"Status report." Eren called out as they landed.

One solider came running up to him, punching one shoulder then the other before dropping to one knee and punching the ground, saluting him as Jack/Grimlock had done before. "No sign of them yet Prime."

Eren nodded to the soldier, now obvious identified as one of the Knights. "Up Swoop, we need everyone battle ready at all times, you can't be that when kneeling." Swoop stood immediately and bowed his head. "Where are the others?" Eren asked.

"They are positioned along the wall, while Grimlock hides." He informed his leader.

"Alright, Armin you get yourself into position, Mikasa you're with me, Swoop keep vigilant." Eren ordered, turning to each individual as he spoke. Then as one they all ran to their positions, Mikasa was keeping herself close to Eren.

"We're with Levi aren't we?" Mikasa asked with annoyance.

Eren just chuckled, she _still _hadn't forgiven Levi for what Levi had done to him in the courtroom that day. Girl knew how to keep a grudge.

All the soldiers upon Wall Rose were shaking both from the cold, the pouring rain and from fear, fear of the impending battle, fear of waiting, the fear of death, many remembered what had happened just over a year ago when the Titans overran Trost, some were able to put their fears to rest, things were different this time, they had their own Titans and newer bigger guns.

Some soldiers were in teams of four mounting the advanced cannons, one gunner, one aiming down the sights and one to load each rifled barrel. These cannons were much more accurate than previous models, and the ammunition, which had also been design from Ancient Titan designs, was much more powerful than what had been used before, true enough the price to make one of these cannons would have been enough for six older cannons, and so these creations were costly, now would be the perfect time to see if they were worth it. All cannon teams were under Armin's authority, it was he that had perfected the mathematical calculations for aiming the cannons at long ranges where the shots would arch. The boy himself waited with bated breath, the waiting taking its toll on him, as much as he was afraid of it, he was hoping the fighting would start soon.

Those not on cannons were positioned on the spot lights, large mechanisms that housed four lanterns which had their light enhanced by glass, this was an invention concocted by Armin and Hange together, those lucky enough to be near a spotlight were kept sufficiently warm from the heat they produced, not enough to scold the hand but enough to warm them through the cold.

The dark midday sky lit up with bright blue lightning and the roar of thunder, causing many a soldier to tremble just waiting for one or more of those flashes to be orange indicating a hostile shifter.

Finally Eren and Mikasa met up with their team: Levi, Hange, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Historia and Ymir.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Levi asked, annoyance seeping into his monotone delivery.

"Buying flowers to welcome our coming guests." Mikasa answered in a similar tone.

Levi snorted and turned away from them, "Well at least you're here now."

Eren more or less ignored Levi and walked over to the others. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine ugh, you?" Historia asked somewhat sheepishly.

Eren smiled calmly at the small girl. "I'm feeling great." He said before giving her a wink.

Ymir immediately stepped forward and glared at Eren. "So we're with you?" she asked.

Eren understood and nodded. "Yeah, you're with me, is that okay?" he asked looking between the two.

"Well, we uh, I was just scared, me and Ymir aren't that big." Historia stammered.

Eren placed his hand on Historia's shoulder. "You'll be fine, you're tough, both of you, tougher than you realise, I'll see you through this I promise." He vowed and gave a firm nod to Ymir.

"We trust you Yeager." Ymir stated.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of the wall and moments later the Colossal Titan stood before them. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, all soldiers stared in horror and the sight before them, Levi's squad were shocked momentarily, Eren simply glared at appearance of their enemy.

"Hello Bertolt." Eren said coldly.

The Colossal Titan reared back its arm swung it towards the cannons whose operatives were moments away from pulling the cord and firing upon reflex, but were told to only fire upon hearing the previous cannon shoot.

"GRIMLOCK NOW!" Eren yelled.

A similar flash of lightning erupted from the ground, rather than the sky, the Titan's arm stopped immediately its palm ever so close to destroying the first cannon.

Behind the skinless beast was a powerful, yet shorter, monster whose body appeared to be a giant suit of armor with deep glowing red eyes. One would think the shorter creature would be at a disadvantage, but in this case, one would be wrong.

The great forty-five meter armoured Titan pulled back on the larger beast's arm and spun it around at great speed before digging its mighty metal-like hands into the Titan's skinless chest, the Colossal Titan unleashed a torrent of steam from its body causing those of the wall to seek cover, Grimlock however merely growled throatily, and with immense strength lifted the Titan off of its feet spun around and threw it away from the wall.

"EVERYONE BACK TO POSITION!" Levi yelled out.

Within moments the spotlights were moving once more over the battlefield, in the distance they could see the silhouettes of the Titan army.

Eren turned towards the others of Levi's group. "You ready?" their look of determination was all he needed. "LET'S ROLL!" he yelled and jumped over the edge of the Wall Rose, his eyes lighting up a bright green as lightning sparked around his body before erupting with immense power, Levi's squad were quick to follow Historia and Ymir biting their hands are they too transformers into a five and seven meter class Titan, across the wall similar explosions of energy were seen as the Knights rose up in the Titan forms.

Eren stood up straight, in the form of his mighty Titan Prime body. It was an armor plated, more muscular and taller, standing at eighteen meters, version of his original Titan form, he had shorter nose, shorter hair and a plate that would slide over his mouth when in battle, as it was now. He felt two prongs dig into his back and heard the familiar sound of whizzing manoeuvring gear, he glanced

Grimlock slammed his fist down onto the back of the Colossal Titan's neck, before standing up straight, raised his large foot and brought it down on the Titans head, once, twice, thrice, more and more times until it was mush, he saw Bertolt inside then slammed his foot down once more killing the young boy.

"Grimlock! Regroup!" Eren called out in his Titan form with a deep strong commanding voice, the position of Prime giving him full vocal capabilities despite his lack of lips. Eren turned his head towards Mikasa. "Mikasa, give Armin the signal." He said softly, while sending his larger Knights: Grimlock, Sludge and Scorn the telekinetic message to duck.

"Alright." Mikasa replied pulling out her grenade pistol, loaded up a red round and fired into the sky.

The larger Knights ducked as instructed just in case, all eyes were on the Titans charging towards them Reiner pushing his way to the front, most likely out of rage.

"CANNONS THREE DEGREES WEST FOUR DEGREES NORTH!" Armin shouted across to the teams, instructing them to reposition their aim. "READY. AIM. FIRE!"

The world erupted with the chorus heavy artillery, the powerful phosphorus rounds flew the sky impacting against many Titans, some having their limbs completely blown off, some fell to the ground dead and headless, those still alive had the regenerative process stalled by flames that spread over their body caused by the phosphorus shells.

"RELOAD AND FIRE!" Armin cried out once more.

Down below Eren held onto Mikasa in his large hand. "I want you to stick by me." He told her softly.

Mikasa turned and gazed up into his kind giant green eyes. "You won't lose me, not now." She reached up and caressed his armoured face as his mouth guard retracted.

"I'd rather not risk it." He admitted sadly.

Mikasa smiled warmly. "Then have faith in me, in us."

Eren frowned within his Titan form. "The last people who said that were killed by Annie." He replied.

"We won't be." She replied with determination.

Eren stared into her eyes and conceded. "Very well." He looked up to the Titans who grew near. "Fire the yellow round." He instructed her.

Mikasa complied reloading her grenade pistol and fired a yellow round into the sky, Armin would know what to do.

She held onto Eren as he turned to announce to his knights, to his friends and family.

"For too long we have lived in the shadow of these monsters, for too long have we feared them, but _today, _we make our stand, we are a family, and we will survive." He turned his attention to the Knights. "Transform!" he ordered and as one the Titans slammed their fists into the ground, their armoured bodies twisting, turning and expanding in strange yet majestic ways until large powerful reptilian like Beasts stood in their place, a heavy pounding came from Eren's side as Grimlock in the form of a mighty beast stomped up to the Prime and his mate and lowered himself down.

Eren looked down to Mikasa. "You ready?" he asked

"Always." She replied and pressed her lips to his face. "I love you."

"And I love you with all my heart." He said lovingly, then ith a confidant nod, Eren placed Mikasa back on his shoulder and mounted Grimlock. "Survey Corp, mount up upon the Knights." The soldiers climbed on top of the large Beasts. "LET'S ROLL OUT!" Eren roared as they charged into battle atop of Grimlock with Mikasa by his side.

* * *

><p>We will win, we have fought too hard not too, suffered too much loss to lose, tonight we shall be victorious and another step closer to gaining our freedom and one day seeing the outside world. Tonight mankind will win and the Titan monster and their masters will fail.<p>

I am Erenus Prime, and this message is to he who unleashed the plague of the Titans, one day we shall meet, and on that day you shall die, so run and hide: because I'm coming, for you!

* * *

><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this silly little story X3 I had FAR too much fun writing this, can you tell? XD<p>

:D


	5. Childhood

This one won't be very long, since I was so late in making it. :c Sorry!

:D But anyway I'm glad people liked the last one so that makes me happy :3

On with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Eremika Week Day 5: Childhood.<strong>

Eren snuggled his wife closer to his body, the kids were sleeping at their _Uncle _Armin and _Aunt _Annie's, giving he and his wife some peace and quiet on their anniversary.

"I love you." He whispered softly into her ear.

Mikasa shuddered a little. "I love you too." She replied sleepily, she was exhausted, even when they were reaching their forties Eren could still ravish and please her like he was in his late teens.

Mikasa thought back to their earlier years, their earlier struggles against the Titans, Eren's awakening powers, the loss and struggles they went through, the people they had lost, but the friends they had gained. Mikasa rolled over in her husband's arms and pressed her lips against his, she opened her eyes and just barely saw the details of his face in the dark, he was smiling at her and he was looking at her with that same passion and caring he had in his eyes that had been there since they were kids, in truth, she would never forget the day she had first seen that passionate fire that he held inside him, never.

* * *

><p>Mikasa sat up in her bed and yawned while stretching, she turned her head and saw Eren lying next to her, she remembered she'd had a bad dream, a nightmare about what'd happened to her parents and herself and cried, she had accidentally woken Eren up with her sobbing and crying and he had come over to her and comforted her, he made her feel better, he was good at that.<p>

But now she was at a crossroads, what should she do? Get up get herself cleaned up or lay back down and cuddle with Eren, she liked cuddling him. Eventually choosing the latter she laid herself back down and wrapped her arms around his body, she couldn't go back to sleep but she enjoyed looking at Eren's peaceful expression as he slept though at the moment he was drooling.

Suddenly he began to stir, squirming ever so slightly in a way she thought adorable, not that she'd ever tell him. Eren opened his mouth widely and yawned before rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Hmm?" he groaned sleepily confused on where he was, before his eyes focused on Mikasa who was looking right at him. "Did you watch me sleep again?" he asked, still tired.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Okay." He yawned and laid back down.

"EREN, MIKASA TIME TO GET UP!" Carla called up to them. "YOU HAVE CHORES!"

Eren whined sleepily muttering unintelligibly to himself before rising from Mikasa's bed.

"We better get up." He grumbled to Mikasa.

"Okay." She replied before getting up quickly, and moving over to the chest of draws where her clothes were located while Eren looked for his.

"SHOULD WE GET CLEANED FIRST MAMA?" Eren yelled back down to his mother.

There was a moment's silence, Carla obviously thinking it over. "NO, YOU'LL JUST GET DIRTY AND SWEATY AGAIN, WASH AFTER CHORES!"

"'KAY!" Eren yelled back down. The turned to look at Mikasa. "Mama doesn't want us to clean just yet." He said as if Mikasa wouldn't have heard them.

"That makes sense." Mikasa replied before making her bed and placing her clean clothes on top of it, ready for when she was done with her and Eren's chores.

"After we're done with chores, there's someone I want you to meet!" Eren said excitedly.

Mikasa was curious but interested. "Who?" she asked.

"Only like, the smartest guy I know … other than my dad." He replied.

"Oooohh." She said with interest.

Their chores consisted of some washing, clothes and dishes and sweeping the floor.

"Can we go now mama, please?" Eren asked.

Carla looked around the house with a critical eye, then smirked down to Eren. "What about getting washed?"

"Oh yeah! Come on Mikasa!" Eren said before grabbing Mikasa's hand and pulling the girl with him towards the stairs heading for the bathroom.

Carla was stunned for a moment before calling after them. "EREN! Mikasa can't have a bath _with you._" Carla told him, poor woman looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Why not?" He asked. "It'll save time and water." It made sense to him and Mikasa silently agreed with him.

Carla seemed to turn pale. "Please Eren, just trust me, this is grown up stuff, you remember what I said about grown up stuff?" she asked silently pleading her boy listened.

"I don't understand it now but I will when I'm older." Eren rattled off like a rehearsed line from a play.

"Exactly, so please." Carla asked.

"Okay, okay, Mikasa can go first then I'll go next." Eren conceded.

* * *

><p>After the children had washed and dressed in their clean clothes Eren dragged Mikasa out of the house then turned to her. "Come on, follow me!" he instructed and ran off down the street.<p>

"I always will." She whispered to herself before running after him, catching up to him quickly.

"Shouldn't be far now! Armin and I always meet around here." Eren stopped abruptly with Mikasa by his side and gasped seeing the sight before him.

Mikasa saw a young blonde kid being pushed against a wall by older boys, she couldn't hear what they were saying but it obviously not very nice.

"HEY!" Eren suddenly yelled and charged towards the bullies, Mikasa looked at Eren surprised then quickly followed after him. "LEAVE ARMIN ALONE!"

The bully holding onto Armin turned a moment too late only to be tackled by Eren.

The fight was short, Eren had given the first bully a bleeding nose, a black eye, and knocked out one of his baby teeth, the other two had been taken out by Mikasa with a feat of strength unheard of by a girl her size and age. Mikasa hadn't a scratch, Eren however had a tear in his shirt, a bloodied nose and a bloodshot eye.

"T-thanks Eren." Armin panted before being helped up by his beaten friend who seemed uncaring about his wounds. "No problem Armin." He smirked before suddenly remembering about Mikasa. "Oh there's someone I want you to meet." He said and put his arm on Mikasa's shoulder. "This is Mikasa, she's the girl I told you was living with me."

Armin stuck out his hand and smiled. "Hi there, my name's Armin."

"Mikasa." She replied and shook Armin's hand only letting go when she looked Eren over. "You're bleeding Eren." She said concerned.

"Meh, I'll be fine, they never beat me." He smirked.

"Only because you lose your temper and don't stop until they leave." Armin added on sadly, looking at his friend with concern. "That'll get you killed one day Eren."

"Nah!" he said confidently, his smirk never leaving his face. "I'm invissable." He said.

"Invincible." Armin corrected.

"Yeah that." Eren shrugged and looked to Mikasa. "See, Armin's smart, he knows lots of big words." He said with pride in his voice.

"I see." Mikasa nodded her head once.

"By the way, I saw how you handled those guys, thanks for the help." He smiled to her and for the first time, she saw a look in his eye, she couldn't figure out what it was, only that the look made her cheeks heat up.

* * *

><p>She had seen passion in his eyes, pride, caring and love all for her. Sadly she wouldn't see that look in his eye again for many years, for months after he became short with her, less patient. She realised why in her teens, he felt inferior to her, because of her greater physical prowess and wanted to prove he was as good as she was, he never did because he wasn't, even into their adult lives she was still stronger and faster but now he could live with it, he'd put that anger behind him when he was sixteen and he opened his heart to her, they'd fallen in love, they fought together, gotten married, had children and now here they were on their fifteenth wedding anniversary, lying naked beside one another after an hour of hard, passionate love making, simply basking in each other's afterglow.<p>

Mikasa pressed her lips to her husband's once more and let her tongue brush over his lips, Eren opened his mouth allowing access and they kissed passionately and pulled back after several seconds.

"Good night Eren." She whispered, only to receive a chuckle in reply.

"Who says I'm tired?" he replied huskily

Mikasa loved Titan stamina.


	6. That Night

I'd just like to thank everyone who enjoys reading these.

Chances are this will be late too, if not rushed so my apologies.

Hope everyone enjoys! :D

* * *

><p>Eremika Week Day 6: That Night<p>

_That night_

It was such a simple term. Many couples would talk about _that night,_ perhaps the night they fell in love, made love for the first time, got the ideal job they always wanted.

For Mikasa and Eren they had multiple _"that night" _instances that they could talk about, some of were bad, some were good, some were awful, some were magnificent, heck some were even downright funny, but only a few were so important that they needed remembering.

She leaned her head back letting it rest on the back of her chair. There was obvious _that night _when her parents were killed, but truthfully she didn't want to think about that, the pain of that night would never fully die, only simmer to the point where she was able to push it down into the depths of her mind and tried her hardest to keep it from her thoughts.

She remembered the night, during their years of training, when they learned of Eren's secret ability, no not his Titan shifting, no that came later, they discovered that of all the 104th division Eren was the only one who could roll his tongue and also touch his nose with it.

"What're you thinking about?" Eren asked as he came into the room, Mikasa rolled her head and looked towards him. "You're looking very thoughtful, I was just curious."

"All our _nights_." She simply said, and Eren nodded in understanding and passed her a cup of tea before sitting himself down to, placing his tea of a near small table.

"You remember Armin's eighteenth?" he asked and laughed to himself.

Mikasa groaned but couldn't help smile. "Yes, I remember, I don't think _anyone _is likely to forget _that_!"

* * *

><p>It was the night of Armin's eighteenth birthday party, earlier that day they'd have some good fun, gone to a play that all the upper class snobs was good, and it <em>was<em>, very funny too, everyone had gotten Armin some form of literature, fantasy books, science books, books on Titans, books on poetry, old stories of ancient times, Annie; who had come out from her crystal prison after a few months, had simply given him a note, to which the blonde boy had turned beet read upon reading.

But now, at night was where they'd really celebrate, all of the 104th, Levi, Erwin Smith, and Hange had gone to the pub to celebrate. Armin hadn't drank alcohol before and it was quickly realised it had a VERY low tolerance, and after his third pint of beer, things had gotten _interesting._

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" everyone chanted over and over.

Armin was drunk out of his mind, several pints of beer flowing through him, he was stood on the table, seductively removing his jacket while the band consisting of Jean, Connie, and Sasha, played some slow sexy music. Armin pulled off his jacket and threw it into the crowd randomly, then began to undo his shirt buttons.

"OFF! OFF! OFF! OFF!" they all chanted loudly.

Armin saw Annie closest to him and turned away from her yet kept his eye on her giving a slowly drunken sexy wink then kneeled down with his legs spread open and slowly pulled his shirt over his shoulders, Annie's face lit up red and not just because of the alcohol, he arched his back and stuck out his butt to the point it was right in front of Annie's, the poor girl looked like she was going to pass out from lack of breath, suddenly Armin stood up spun around and flung his shirt at the girl who immediately pulled it from her face to see Armin shaking his hips from side to side.

Mikasa meanwhile had been near the bar keeping watch with Levi, the only other sober-ish person there.

"What a bunch of idiots." A tipsy Levi grumbled as he glared in their direction.

"Mmm." Mikasa sort of agreed non-committedly and took a sip of her drink.

"Look at that poor Arlert kid, dancing around like a cheap slut, he's going to be wearing a bag over his head for the rest of his life." Levi grumbled once more, Mikasa merely shrugged and Levi took a sip of his drink. "But you gotta admit he knows how to work those hips of his." Levi commented just as Mikasa took a sip of her drink causing her to spit it all out onto the floor from shock. "Ah god, Ackerman!" Levi said with disgust. "All over the floor." He shook his head.

Later on Eren and Annie were helping Armin out of the pub, Armin the poor boy was too drunk to move properly, suddenly Connie came running up to them … well stumbling may have been a more accurate term.

"Hey guys listen." Connie said, stopped then looked around.

Eren and Annie paused, they and Armin looked at Connie curiously then looked around.

"I dun …. I donna, I do … I don't hear anything." Annie drunkenly spoke.

"Exactly!" Connie said and pointed at her, a sly smirk on his face.

"I don't get it Connie." Eren admitted curiously

"No one's out here but us, no one stopping us from having a little fun." He said as he swayed slightly side to side.

The two Titans shifters looked to one another then to Connie.

"What're you thinking?" Armin asked.

Connie looked like he was gunna explode with excitement.

Back inside Mikasa was helping Levi clean up along with the others who had volunteered to help.

"Thank you for allowing to stay so late." Levi thanked the land lord.

"It's okay, you've done me great business." The man replied.

"We better get going, just in case Annie and Eren fell asleep on their way back." Mikasa suggested.

Before Levi could reply there was a familiar sound of lightning outside followed by the ground shaking heavily, everyone but Levi, Mikasa and the land lord fell over, the former two looked to each other in horror for the door as steady as they could as the very ground shook. They burst outside just in time to see Annie run past them in Titan form with Eren coming up behind her.

What the everlasting _fuck_ was going on? And where was Armin? Had Annie turned on them again?

Suddenly they heard Connie's cry.

"YAAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the voice had been close, but was growing distant. "TITAN RACING!"

"Titan …" Levi began before groaning and cursing loudly.

Annie stumbled in her Titan form from drunkenness but continued to run, Armin was safely on her head, pieces of her hair tied around his waist to hold him on.

"COME ON ANNIE, WE'RE WINNING!" Armin cheered which spurred Annie on, a small drunken smile forming over the Titan's lips.

"COME ON EREN CATCH UP!" Connie shouted from a top of Eren's head. Eren tried to catch up only to slip on his own feet and fall face first into the ground

"UUUUUURRRRRRRR." The long haired Titan groaned.

Armin looked back and howled triumphantly. "YES WE DID IT!"

Annie looked back and smirked not realising she'd partially lost control of her sense of direction, turning her head back round just as she ran straight into wall Rose. She seemed to have frozen upon impact, before ever so slowly falling backwards and landing hard on her back.

"Awww, my poor Annie." Armin whispered sweetly and climbed onto her face. "Did you get a boo-boo?" he teased.

The great Titan's eyes opened only to be getting an eye full of Armin's sweet, sweet butt right in her face, she was sure if she were in human form her nose would've been bleeding, heck it might've been bleeding anyway.

"I'll kiss it better." Armin teased once more before pressing his lips to her nose, then instantly passed out the only sound Annie could hear was Armin's soft snores.

* * *

><p>"You were all in <em>soooooo<em> much trouble." Mikasa chuckled.

"Hey it was worth it, I remember it all with such clarity, surprising with all the booze I'd drunk." Eren chuckled and scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "Damn good fun though."

"Was it worth it after Levi had yelled at you." She chuckled. "I never thought the little guy could yell so loud."

"I never knew he could yell." Eren replied cheekily. "Hange was upset she missed it, I remember hearing her begging Erwin to let me and Annie to race again."

The married couple chuckled for a moment before letting the silence still for a moment, the sound of the old clock in the corner seemed so much louder now, breaking their peace.

"Do you want to know which my favourite was?" Mikasa asked, Eren nodded in return.

* * *

><p>Mikasa was sat upon the roof of Levi's squad's new base of operations looking out across the night sky seeing thousands upon thousands of stars twinkling majestically, up there in the heavens she imagined what it would be like to be up there, to be free of the horrors of this world, to be free of the Titans. She exhaled slowly then laid on her back and stared straight upwards.<p>

The day had been a gruelling day for everyone, first off everyone was awoken early by the crack of lightning, from what she'd heard all the boys in their room had immediately turned to look towards Eren, who they found was still there shocked awake like the rest of them, it wasn't until they'd looked outside did they realise how bad the weather would be that day. But even then regardless of the weather Corporal Levi had them all outside training, people had gotten hurt; cables had come out from trees due to the soggy conditions, people had slipped on branches and bark, by time they all got back only herself and Levi were more or less dry and cleaned while everyone else was covered in mud, exhausted and in pain.

It was then she heard footsteps coming up from behind her, she turned moved her head to see who it was; Eren. He looked at her curiously then sat down beside her.

"Hey, what're you doing up here?" he asked.

"Just thinking." Mikasa replied then sat up, "How're your shoulder?"

Eren ran his left hand over his right shoulder gently. "It's healed, still hurts though."

Back when they were training, one of Armin's cables had come loose from the trunk of a tree causing him to fall, Eren had reached out just in time to grab his friend by his leg, but the force of Armin falling had pulled Eren's shoulder out of its socket, but regardless he'd held on.

"Titan healing has its advantages." He shrugged then winced in pain, Mikasa leaned over to help him but he raised his hand. "No, no, doesn't matter, I'm fine, just moved it too quickly, I'm fine." He insisted.

Mikasa looked at his shoulder and frowned. "Are you sure? We could get a medic to look at it." She said with concern.

Eren just smirked, "Medic, who, Hange?" he shook his head. "She'd rather have my arm removed and study it."

"Eren you know she wouldn't, for all her eccentricities she cares about you, in her own strange way." Mikasa said as she placed her hand on his arm gently.

Eren went quiet looking down to the floor between them then looked up to her face, he opened his mouth to say something but quickly thought against it and turned away from her and looked back to the sky.

Mikasa looked back to the sky and the twinkling stars in the heavens, if only she could be as free as they.

"What are we?" Eren asked suddenly.

Mikasa looked at him immediately shocked. "We – we're family." She replied.

"But we're not though." He replied, his gaze not moving from the sky. "So what are we?" he asked again.

"But we are family." Mikasa replied insistently.

"But we aren't, we're not blood related, there was no official forms signed, you just started living with us." Eren replied, he didn't sound angry, he didn't seem to be giving off any emotion.

Mikasa didn't know what was going on but she felt her heart break. "But you're the only family I have left." She whimpered sadly. "I don't want to be alone." She whispered.

Eren finally turned to look at her seeing her forlorn expression. "You're strange." He stated

Mikasa turned away from him not wanting to speak.

"You act like my older sister, you always have done, but …" he paused and furrowed his brow in thought. "You've never _looked _at me like that, especially since after our training."

"Is there a point to this Eren?" she asked impatiently, his words hurt her, his words hurt her more than any physical wound.

"I've been thinking, a lot actually and for a long time now." He said and looked back to the sky.

"Thinking about what?" she asked.

"About you." He replied, Mikasa didn't show it, but her broken heart felt like it was repairing. "About everything, you've done for me, the things you've said to me, and everything we've been through." He stated as he gathered up his courage, Mikasa's eyes were on him, looking at him intently, he felt his cheeks light up with a blush and prayed to whatever god was listening that she couldn't see. "I think I'm … I think." He couldn't do it, couldn't say it, it was too hard. He'd have to _show _her.

Mikasa watched as Eren sat up shuffled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Mikasa was for her part stupefied, one moment he was saying they weren't family next he was trying to say something now he was hugging her, what the hell was going on with him? Suddenly she felt something wet on her neck and her entire body froze.

'_You. Are. An. Idiot!' _Eren mentally berated himself, he'd _licked _Mikasa's neck, her soft supple neck.

"E-Eren?" she stammered shakily.

Eren closed his eyes and ran his tongue over her neck once more then nibbled it gently before releasing it and staring Mikasa right in the eyes. "I love you."

* * *

><p>That was Mikasa's favourite night, she smiled to the memory of it and looked to Eren. "I still have that love bite you know."<p>

Eren blushed. "Doesn't help when I keep putting it back there." He said.

"No, no it doesn't." Mikasa rose from her seat and walked over to her husband, straddled his lap and kissed him lovingly on the lips.


	7. Change

The final prompt folks.

However tomorrow/today-tomorrow I WOULD like to do a final story that puts them ALL together, somehow! Perhaps as a conclusion to Day 4 "Crossover" I enjoyed that. Might use it as my main story idea. Thoughts?

I would like to thank everyone, who has taken the time to read and review these, I cannot thank you enough, these being my first cases or writing Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin stories, I hope I didn't do too badly.

Without further ado, the final prompt. Thank you.

This piece could possibly be taken as a sequel to the second part of That Night flashback, I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Eremika Week Day 7: Change<strong>

Change could be scary. As a species humans were accustomed to what they perceived as the norm they felt a strange sense of comfort in routine. Eren being hot-headed, Armin reading a book generally being brilliant but timid, Jean being a horse. The things you'd generally expect. Change threw a metaphorical wrench into their routine, thus people would become confused, become scared and would hide away from change.

Everyone immediately felt the change, the atmosphere around them had been altered on an instinctual level they could sense it deep in the back of their minds. Something was _different. _But what?

Change for Mikasa and Eren however? No. No their change was anything _but _bad, after so long, so many years, they were together at last, which made things kind of awkward, in a good way. The night before they had become a couple, they'd shared a hug and a kiss, marvelling at the feel of the other's lips, but what were they supposed to do after that? How would things between them change? Mikasa had simply said to let things happen, so that's what they were going to do.

They had returned to bed to get plenty of rest, no doubt Corporal Levi would have them all up early for more training. They had been correct, bright and early they had been awoken by the Corporal and were starting their chores of preparing breakfast or cleanings. Eren and Mikasa were put together with Sasha to make breakfast, Sasha was definitely the best cook in the team, Eren and Mikasa's job was to ensure the girl didn't eat all the damn food.

Even while cooking Sasha sensed a change, without the noticing she had looked secretly at Mikasa and Eren, they were sneaking glances at one, secret smiles but nothing else.

'_What's going on?' _she wondered, and continued with preparing breakfast.

When breakfast was finally served, Mikasa and Eren were sat next to each other, Eren didn't even make a fuss like he would sometimes do. Everyone could feel it, something in the air, in the atmosphere, _something wasn't right! _But what?

Throughout breakfast Eren and Mikasa sent each other subtle looks of comfort and affection, gently brushing their legs together and caressing the other's hand under the table. It was strange, this sudden intimacy but it wasn't bad, not bad at all.

After breakfast they were back to training, and by some sort of cursed luck it was starting to rain heavily again.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHH! FUCK IT!" Jean cursed loudly as the rain soaked through his uniform.

"Shut it Kirstein." Levi said with annoyance. "Alright everyone, we'll be trying to improve upon our scores from yesterday, the rain is actually perfect for this, hone your skills and ensure you don't make as many mistakes." He said, his eyes drifting to Armin and Connie. "Alright get going."

* * *

><p>Training had been gruelling, draining, and hellish. Mikasa had taken a pause from her training just to watch Eren as he flew by on his gear, he'd improved quite a lot, she was proud of him. She jumped from the tree, spun in mid-air, fired her cables into the nearby trees and followed Eren. She tried to catch up but found he'd gone, where? How could he have vanished?<p>

She heard something coming to her side, she turned and saw Eren hurtling towards her with a confidant smirk on his face, acting quickly she dodged him and watched as he sailed past her, she spun around and followed him. She watched as Eren circled around and tried to tackle her again but again she dodged, what was he doing? Were they playing a game? She'd catch him and find out.

She followed Eren as he missed his chance to tackle her once more, she pushed herself forward catching up to him quickly before he had a chance to manoeuvre out of way, she tackled him, wrapped her arms around him and pinned him to a tree.

"What're you doing Eren?" she asked with confusion.

Eren broke free of her vice like grip, spun around, took a firm hold of Mikasa, spun them around and pressed her against the tree. Mikasa felt her face light up as Eren's face came ever so close to her own.

"I don't know." He admitted, "I just saw you and, something came over me." He rubbed his head awkwardly and looked up the pouring rain. "With everything that's been going on lately, with every I don't know … I guess I just wanted to be around you for a while." He said with a blush, man he sounded like a sap.

"I understand." She told him softly before pressing her lips to his. "But we better keep training in case Levi see's us."

Eren agreed but kissed her once more on the lips before releasing her.

* * *

><p>Things had changed between them for the better, it would take some getting used to, but they were both already getting into it.<p>

Armin, and perhaps Levi as well, had noticed Eren and Mikasa's sudden disappearance from everyone else, if there others noticed they weren't saying anything, but he had, that was sort of his _thing _noticing things others didn't, like his two closest friends' behaviour at breakfast, the glances the hidden smiles, and who knew what was going on under the table.

Had something happened to his friends? Had they finally come together after years and _years _of waiting, at least on Mikasa's end, he'd known for a long time the girl had wanted Eren to love her like she loved him.

The group were now walking back to base after training, he himself had fared better than yesterday having not fallen or hurt himself which was something he was proud of. But regardless to his small victory his eyes drifted to that of Eren and Mikasa, walking closer than usual, he could see from his peripheral vision that they turned to look at one another and shared a few knowing looks and secret smiles.

Levi suddenly turned around to address everyone, walking backwards as he did so.

"When we get back you're all to rest, Hange has devised a new training plan, it'll be beneficial to you all and to her research." Without another word he turned back around and continued talking to Hange.

Eren paled a little, anything do with Hange normally included him. "What do you think they have in mind?" Eren whispered to Mikasa.

"Well, since its Hange's plan I'm guessing it'll involve you, most likely in your Titan form." She guessed voicing what had gone through his mind.

"Will it even work?" he asked, _really _not liking where this plan seemed to be heading.

"Who knows, but if something goes wrong, I'll save you." Mikasa replied.

Eren normally would have become upset respond with something like 'I don't you to save me!'or 'I can take care of myself' but now she just smiled appreciatively and nodded. "Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Back at the base everyone was had separated, Jean and Armin had gone back the boy's sleeping quarters so Jean could sleep and Armin could read, Connie and Sasha were goofing off together with Historia and Ymir, the latter of course simply just watching at the trio's antics.<p>

Eren and Mikasa had found a small quiet place for themselves, simply listening to wind and the rain outside and expressing their growing affection for one another in small, light kisses.

"I love you." Eren whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too." Mikasa replied then pressed herself harder against Eren.

"Things have changed quite a bit haven't they?" he asked sarcastically as they broke from their kissing.

Mikasa smiled a little before replying. "Just a little, yes."

"A-HA!" came a voice from behind them, Eren and Mikasa spun around in surprise and saw Hange smirking at them. "Ah, so beauty has tamed the Titan, hmm?" Hange smirked with a raised brow of interest.

Eren and Mikasa were stunned into silence and simply watched as the older woman made her way towards them, her eyes never leaving theirs'. "So come on, tell me how long?" she asked

"Just since last night." Eren replied shyly.

Hange looked between the two of them, her smirk turning into a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you two." She paused for a moment in though. "I take it the others don't know?" She asked

"No, not yet. But we'll tell them, eventually." Mikasa spoke up.

"Good to know." Hange replied then concentrated on Eren. "Practise later will involve you in Titan form you ready?" she asked with a look of excitement in her eye.

"Ugh n…" Eren tried to 'no' but was cut off.

"Good man!" Hange exclaimed happily and patted him hard on the back before jumping up. "See you two laaateer!" she said while drawling out her final word.

Mikasa and Eren watched the woman go, then looked to one another. Some change was bad, some change was good, but some things won't ever change. But with Hange Zoe was that a good thing, or a bad thing?


End file.
